Photon
by rykt-id
Summary: Rukawa meets a mysterious old man who gives him power to view his past. In his journey, he discovers a lot of painful things. But most of all, he discovers the truth
1. Chapter 1: Fushigisan

Chapter 1: Fushigi-san 

Hey guys! This is the first fic I've written, but the first fic I've ever posted in my entire life is entitled "To Live Again" in Initial D Section. 

I've written this fic supposedly as a semi-sequel for renei's "NO JOCKS ALLOWED" displayed in this same section. (Note: Renei is a fellow writer. I hope you read her works. They're great!). However, I'll just treat it a separate story entirely. 

Acknowledgements: A lot of thanks to renei for inspiring me to write and post my fic, although she doesn't know yet… hehe! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk, and nor do I own the weirdoes whom we call as the characters of the anime! I DON'T own Rukawa or Mistui, I'm just borrowing them. 

* * *

It was a busy morning in the streets of Japan. Everywhere you looked, you'd find people rushing to get to their destination on time. The newspaper boy was pedaling madly on the other side of the street to deliver the daily gazettes. Adults dressed in office uniforms were rushing, trying to beat the others into the fully loaded train. Students of were hurrying to get to class on time. All except for one. 

"Kaede! Kaede!!!" Mrs. Rukawa's voice boomed all over the dining room, when she saw her dead-to-the-world son drooling on the breakfast table. "Kaede, Kaede, wake up or you'll be late for school. Again!" She emphasized her last word by hitting her son's head with the bread knife. 

"…." 

Somehow, the bread knife did the trick. Rukawa opened his eyes slowly, trying to take in what his mother was saying to him. He wiped the drool off his mouth and tried to focus his eyes into reality. He felt like he was floating as if in a dream; his head ached for more sleep. 

"What, young boy? You're still sleeping? You're ten minutes away from being late!" She picked up Rukawa's bag and threw it at him. "And look, your hair is still ruffled. What? You didn't bother to use the new brush I bought for you yesterday?" She took a brush from her handbag and started combing her son's hair. Kaede, on the other hand, was unmindful of what was happening. Besides, he was already used to this daily routine - her mom doing the morning jobs for him: fixing his uniform, cooking the breakfast, and even combing his hair for him! When she was finished with the hair, she pushed her son out of the house. She watched her son ride his bike, "Go now, Kaede, and be a good boy!" She gave her son a slap on the butt and pushed her son's bike into motion. 

(You see, this is how I envision every morning of living with Rukawa. Since he is practically a zombie, sleepwalking or something, you have to do everything for him, so he would live. He's like a baby who doesn't do anything for himself, although he CAN. He just wouldn't, since he 's unconscious) 

* * *

"Ohayou." 

Professor Kagayaki started the long school day lecture with his Poetry. He blabbed on about poetry as a form of literature showing emotions and thoughts , until it got really boring, that all Kaede could do was drift off into his wonderland and achieve NIRVANA… into deep sleep. 

It lasted for about an hour or so, and the bell rang, signaling the end of Poetry Class. 

"Okay class," started the professor who was trying to compete with the noise coming from the students already preparing to leave, "Tomorrow, submit your poetry. Don't forget to incorporate what you've learned today." 

Everyone was already heading towards the door, except for one. He was still sleeping and making a pool on his desk, enjoying his extended visit to Wonderland. 

* * *

Rukawa's poetry in Wonderland: 

_ I love Basketball _

I love Basketball 

I love Basketball 

I want to play Basketball 

I want to play Basketball 

I want to play Basketball 

I'll beat Sendoh one of these days 

I'll beat Sendoh one of these days 

I'll beat Sendoh one of these days 

Someday I'll be the best basketball player in the world 

Someday I'll be the best basketball player in the world 

Someday I'll be the best basketball player in the world 

* * *

At last, the day was over. School went okay, with Rukawa just sleeping on all of them. Basketball practice was even better, with him improving on his defense. He was really preparing himself up for his next meeting with Sendoh. He wanted to defeat Sendoh in ball skill. Much more, he wanted win in the finals. 

He was passing by a convenience store on his bicycle, when something caught his eye. Through the transparent glass walls of the store, he could see that there was a commotion inside the store. He could see panic and fear in the people's faces. His eyes darted to the cashier and saw a masked man pointing a gun towards the old man tending the money. Kaede took his time for the situation to sink in. Then slowly, he got off his bike and went inside the convenience store. 

Compared to the bandit, Kaede was taller and more scary-looking in build. "Oi," he addressed the criminal, "What do you think you're doing?" He pasted on a mean-looking growl, his anger rising. 

"Hey kid, step outta the way," said the masked man, who was already holding the moneybag in his left hand, "this is none of your business." He pointed his gun towards Rukawa, trying to scare him off. 

"@*%!" 

"Listen, I don't want to do it, but I have no choice. My mother is sick, and I don't have the money to take her to the hospital. I tried to sell these," he took out three pieces of carton for Kaede to see, "but nobody wanted to take it. It's all I have…" 

"What are those?" Rukawa asked incredulously. 

"These? These are tickets to the past, present, and future. This will lead you the way. But nobody believes it." 

"Yeah right," Rukawa answered in his monotone of a voice, "Who would believe you? Those things are just junk!" The 'tickets' look nothing more than milk carton cut into pieces. 

"You don't believe me? I tell you this: These tickets are powerful. You just have to use the ticket to the past to see what went wrong in your past, so you can change it; you can use the ticket to the present to do something you haven't done before; and you can use the future ticket to see what is in store for you. If you don't like what you see, you are free to change it. That's how powerful my tickets are… yet no one believes in it!" He said his last sentence with disgust. 

"Baka. You surely lost your mind." 

With that, the bandit lunged towards Rukawa, anger burning his eyes. Rukawa, who saw it coming, dodged the blow with ease. He caught the bandit off guard and gave him a punch that sent the outlaw into Wonderland. 

"Crazy old man…" He retrieved the moneybag and returned it to the cashier. Minutes later, the police went in and seized the still-sleeping bandit. 

"Hey kid," said one of the policemen to Rukawa, who was given a free snack by the cashier, since he refused to be paid for his deed, "what's your name?" 

Rukawa thought for a moment if he should keep silent and decided against it, "Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede." 

"Mmmm. .. Rukawa Kaede," he said while listing down the name, "Can you tell me what exactly happened? The old man in the cashier is still too shocked to speak." 

Rukawa told the police officer all he knew. Afterwards, he was allowed to go home. 

* * *

It was already six in the evening when Rukawa arrived at his home. He felt tired, coming from the practice and the bandit-chase. He went to the fridge to get an ice-cold Gatorade and a siopao. He put the siopao in the microwave and went back to the living room. He rummaged through his bag to find his notebooks, so he could start his assignments. He was already in the middle of his Math assignment, when a piece of paper caught his eye. It was the same paper the man from the store was holding earlier. He picked it up and studied it carefully. _ Nothing special here. Just a small note. I knew that man was crazed._

"As the door to the past had been closed long ago," Rukawa read the writing on the carton, "may this voice I find open it to the place I wanted to go." There was a sudden brush of cold air, caressing the hairs on the back of his neck. _ How odd. There was no wind at all… _

_ Ping! _

The microwave signaled to a stop. Rukawa went to the kitchen to get his snack. Even after a snack at the convenience store, he was still hungry. He felt like his stomach was an endless pit. After he finished his snack, he tried to continue his Math project, which was forgotten earlier, but realized he could not. He felt sleepy again. He placed himself into a comfortable position on the sofa and started his walk to Wonderland… 

* * *

_ "I'm sorry. Kaoru, but we already did our best. There's nothing more we could do about it. It was already a hopeless case, as I've told you earlier. I'm really sorry." _

"Kaiko," Kaoru said in a desolate voice, "Kaiko, can you hear me?" 

"Kaoru," the man on the hospital bed answered. He looked like he was in pain, "Kaoru, take care of Kaede. Love him for me…" 

"Don't say that, Kaiko, don't!" She tried to push away the dread and sadness in her voice. She caressed her husband's face and spoke gently, "We're gonna be a family, ne? And we will live happily forever… near the beach. That's what you want, ne? Please fight. Fight it for Kaede…" 

"Sayonara, baby…" 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…….." 

* * *

_ "Kaede-kun…" _

"Ame-san…" 

"I love you, Kaede-kun. Please remember that always." 

"I know. And I love you, too." 

* * *

_ "A-ano, sensei, where is Ame?" _

"She's still in the emergency room. She got hit by a truck, and she has suffered many injuries." 

"W-will she be all right, doctor?" 

"We're not sure. For now, all you can do is pray for her survival." 

"Pray for survival?!?!?" 

* * *

_ "Oi, Rukawa!" _

"… Kenji…" 

"Aren't you going to Ame's funeral? She'll be delivered to her resting place this afternoon." 

"No" 

"C'mon, man, do you think my sister's gonna be happy knowing that you're drowning yourself in misery and in playing ball? Do you think her soul will rest in peace, knowing you're mourning?" 

"To hell I care! I love Ame, and I'll always will. Next to her is basketball. If I can't have her anymore, I'll just drown myself into playing ball!" 

* * *

_ "Yaaa! Rukawa is sooooooo good in playing ball!" (giggle) _

"Hai. And he surely is very handsome!" (laugh) 

"Ooooohh, I love him!" (starry-eyed) 

altogether: "RU-KA-WA! Ru-KA-WA!…" 

* * *

_ "A-ano, Rukawa-sempai," _

"…" (continues to shoot hoops and ignores the girl) 

"Watashi… ano… I love you, Rukawa-sempai!" 

"… You're distracting me from my practice…" (hands clenched into a tight fist) 

"Gomen…" (runs away, crying) 

* * *

_ "Reiko!" _

"Oh, jock boy!" 

"You baka with the butt attracted to the floor!" 

"Ah! You kitsune!" 

"Pah! Teletubby-freak " 

"faggot!" 

"Come here! I'll throttle you to death!" 

* * *

"Huh!" 

"Honey, you were dreaming! You were cursing in your sleep." Mrs. Rukawa woke her son, who was drenched in sweat while sleeping on the sofa. "Don't work too hard on your assignments," she pointed to the half-finished Math problems lying on the floor, "you'll wear yourself out." 

Rukawa was now wide awake, but he could still remember his dream. It was odd, how he dreamed of his life in the past. It felt so real, like he was watching every scene on a big screen. He thought he'd forgotten about Ame and Reiko, but now he knew he hadn't. He remembered every bit of Ame's person. She was sweet, understanding, caring… she was like the perfect girlfriend to her. They thought they'd be together, until her tragic and untimely demise came. He remembered the great pain his first love's death gave him, every agonizing moment when he had to see a sweet couple making out or anything lovey dovey. He felt his life shatter into pieces. But he realized he should move on, and he did. He moved on with his life with a new love - basketball. That was when he started to become obsessed with playing ball. He started to become nonchalant of the world around him, and focus only on playing ball. He soon forgot about love, until someone came. 

Reiko. Her name still sends a chill to his spine. She could be really stubborn, but she has a quality that made him interested in her, even for just a little while. True, they shared many times together doing a stupid Biology project. But most of those times they spent arguing and fighting over something really stupid. He could still remember her music in the music room, when he was sleeping. Even her stubbornness during their video shoot. She was really different from Ame. Everything about her is different and wrong, until THAT day came… 

Oh, he remembered everything! 

_ "Kaede…" _

"nani?" 

"I have to tell you something." 

"hm?" 

"Kaede, I TRIED TO STOP IT, but it just won't go. I TRIED TO HIDE IT, but I can't control it." she stopped and shed a tear, "I think I'm in love with you…" 

"…" 

"Don't you have anything to say?" 

"… Let's get on with our project…" 

That was the last time they talked to each other. Kaede knew he should've told her how he felt. He should have put his feelings in priority before his game. But the following year, Reiko was gone. He didn't know where she transferred, but he knew he won't see her again. That's what he deserved for hurting her, for denying his feelings… 

"Kaede? Kaede?" Kaoru was waving her hand in front of Kaede, but he was unmindful of it. "Oi, Kaede? Spacing out again, eh?" She pinched his face. And he yelped in pain. "So, are you here on earth, again?" 

Rukawa just gave his mom an icy glare, "I wasn't spacing out. I was just thinking!" 

"Thinking, eh? About what? Or who?" 

"About basketball, that's what!" He put his notebooks back in his bag. 

"So defensive! I think you're thinking about her." She had on an awfully sweet smile on her face. 

"Who?" He tried to act innocent, but his face was not cooperating, turning red in an instant. 

"You know… Reiko, the 'baka with the butt attracted to the floor' and 'teletubby-freak!' I heard you two talking in your sleep." She gave a hearty laughed, pleased that she got through his son's skin. 

"Mom? You stopped what you were doing just to pester me?" He shot her a mean look. She just flashed her a wicked grin. "You surely are one great mom!" His voice was full of sarcasm. 

"Thank you, son. I'm sure your dad is very proud of me." She then continued cooking their dinner. 

After the mention of his dad, Rukawa suddenly became interested about his lifelong dead dad, whom he never really knew, since his dad died while he was just a year old. He had no real memories of him. But in the dream, he saw his dad. He saw him in his deathbed… 

"Mom?" he asked a while later, "can you tell me more about dad?" 

Kaoru was obviously surprised by this query. She had long forgotten that she was now a single mom. She stopped cooking and faced her son, "naze?" she asked plainly. 

"Nothing. I just got interested. Well?" 

"Sure," she agreed, although quite unsure, "nani desu ka?" 

"Did my father die of a sickness?" 

"Hai. In fact, he died with a three-year bone cancer. They say it is the most painful cancer illness." 

"Does he like to live near the beach?" 

This question took Kaoru off guard. She scrutinized his face for any sign of a joke or something. He was surely creeping her out. "How did you know?" 

"Nothing." So my dream is true. This is so weird! "Mom, I'll go to my room first and do my homework before dinner." And with that, he went upstairs. 

* * *

_ Damn! This is really a peculiar thing. What's happening to me? _

You don't believe me? 

Who are you? 

I tell you this: These tickets are powerful. 

What are you doing to me? 

You just have to use the ticket to the past to see what went wrong in your past, so you can change it 

What are you talking about? 

I give you the chance to right the wrong in the past. Now, you should choose! 

Wait! 

… 

I want to ask something! Wait! 

* * *

"Oi Kaede," Kaoru said to her son while having dinner that evening. She observed that he was more silent than usual, and it worries her. "Is something wrong, honey?" Rukawa just gave her a shrug. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't bother to talk about it. She knew that whatever it was bothering her son would soon go away. 

"Oh, and honey," she turned to him after she finished her calamares, "will you do the dishes? I'll be upstairs doing some work." 

"…" 

* * *

_This is weird. I can't even open my notebook to answer my assignments, just because I was having all these peculiar things going on in my head! What are these dreams about, anyway? They just keep on entering my head and eating up my sanity. _

Since when have these things started? Since that robbery man told me about the insane tickets; since I got this ticket-to-the-past-whatsoever. Whatever it is, I just wish it would go away! 

* * *

_ "Kaede! Kaede!" _

"Who are you?" 

"Kaede, it's me! Or have you forgotten all about me completely?" 

"Ame?" 

"Uh-uh. Kaede! I've missed you so much. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." 

"Naze? Do you have something to tell me?" 

"Hai. A-ano… Kaede, I want you to know that I love you so much. I want you to experience happiness. Let go of the lonely past that happened between us…" 

"I don't understand…" 

"You will. In time you will. But for now, I'm sending you to a place where you should be. Remember, whatever happens, I'll still love you…" 

"I love you, too…" 

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

Chapter 2: The Past Yo! This is the second chapter. I've had this story in my computer for a year now. But I just posted it today. Nyahaha! Isn't it great? 

Anyway, I have a suggestion to make… if you feel that you cannot follow the story line anymore, please read NO JOCKS ALLOWED by renei. This is supposedly a sequel to it, but then I changed mind. Still, there is a connection that could make you comprehend better. 

Please also read my other fic… To Live Again in the Initial D Section. Thanks a lot! Enjoy! 

* * *

_ Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggggg! _

"Ugh! Damn that alarm clock!" Early in the morning, Kaede woke up in a very sour mood. Instead of waking up with his head on the headboard, he awakened with the headboard on his head instead. He slammed the alarm to silence it and tried to get up to a new day. For some strange reason, he felt different today. The usual heaviness within him every time he needed to go to school was not present that day. Instead, he felt light and jolly. He went to the bathroom to take a nice, comforting shower. Afterwards, he changed into a clean school uniform. He then gathered his things and put them neatly inside his bag. "Oh shit!" he cursed out loud, "I haven't finished the assignments yet. Damn those dreams and tickets!" 

He got down the stairs, still muttering curses beneath his breath. Now how was he supposed to face detention after school? He still had basketball practices to attend to, y'know! Just as he was about to enter the dining room, he heard his mom cooking in the kitchen. He went to her to greet good morning. 

"Ohayoiu Gozaimasu!" Kaede said simply to his mother. He kissed his mom and turned towards the dining room when he noticed something. "Mom? Are you wearing a wig right now?" 

"No, why?" came the confused answer from the aproned cook. 

"I remember yesterday your hair was short and black. Now it's long and brown." He said while shaking his head in vexation. 

"Kaede, I'm not wearing a wig, and this was my hair yesterday. What? You think I've grown another head and switched it on?" She chuckled despite of herself and continued frying the omelet. 

Kaede, on the other hand, gave up arguing with his mom. But he was sure that yesterday her hair was different. He last saw this hairstyle two years ago, when he was in freshman year in Shohoku. _ Whatever. I'm not gonna crack my brains out trying to figure what my weirdo of a mom did to her hair now. I have more things to worry about._

After having his breakfast, he rushed out of the house and hurriedly took off for school. If he didn't move fast, he'd be late again for school. It would be his fifth consecutive late within a week. What a record! He'd be in detention for not doing his homework, and he'd also be in the janitorial services for being late for school. Good work, Kaede! In a month's time, you should as well quit the basketball team and be a full-pledged janitor and detention-regular! 

Because of God's mercy, and of Kaede's legs' endurance and strength, he arrived at Shohoku High just in time. He chained his ever-so-popular bicycle and ran towards his first class. He went to the third floor of the main building and got inside section III-10. He ran too fast and sat on his chair at the back end of the room on the last row. _ What a relief! Now I can sleep in peace _

"Oi Kaede!" Somebody slapped his back, as he was about to drift off into peaceful sleep, "wake up!" 

He turned to see who was pestering him, putting on a scary look, "Nani?" To his surprise, it was Akagi he saw. _ Oh no. Not another dream from the past and the tickets! Please? _ "C-captain! What are you doing here?" 

At his last remark, everyone in the room laughed out loudly. 

"Kaede, I should be asking you that question, not the other way around, "Akagi said between cheerful laughter. "Have you forgotten that you're still a freshman around here?" He shook his head, still laughing from the comical situation. 

_ I don't understand. What's happening? _ "Gomen," was all he could say before he darted out of the room and went to the first floor of the main building, where section I-10 is located. Behind him, he could still hear the boisterous laughter lounged at him._ I can't believe it! Yesterday I found myself a year away from graduation, and a day later I found myself back to zero. _

When finally he entered the room, all everyone became quiet all of a sudden. He walked towards the back of the room and sat on his usual place. _ Whatever is happening, I'm sure it's just a dream. If I sleep, maybe I'll wake up to my own time _. He then prepared for a peaceful sleep when he felt something hit his calf. What? I don't belong in this section? He turned to see whom it was and was greatly surprised to see the person he had wanted to see in a long time. "You!" 

"Oh jock boy!" greeted the female in depressing black behind him, "how was your research on our project? Have you finished it?" 

_ What? How the hell did this happen? How could she appear right in front of me? _

"Oi, baka! I'm talking to you, "she said in an irritating tone of hers, "don't let me make a monologue again." 

"Ohayou," was all he could say. 

That was the last thing Reiko expected to hear from him. He studies him closely and tried to find the odd one with him today. 

"What the hell happened to you, jock boy? Are you ill?" She looked like she was gonna throw up. "A morning greeting is something out of your vocabulary!" She let out a sound of a vomiting person. "Yuck!" 

_ What is this? Could this be…? _

_ Yes. _

_ Is this what you're saying about…? _

_ Yes. This will help you correct the errors you've made in the past. I hope you enjoy it. _

"Oi!" Reiko was waving her hands in front of Kaede's eyes, "You're spacing out again, baka!" 

"Huh?!?" The sound of Reiko's voice still sounded odd to him. He hadn't heard that voice for two years. 

"I was asking you where the books are and where are your research papers?" She asked when Rukawa still didn't react. "I just hope you made them." 

Rukawa fished for his notebook. Surely, he'd made them; he did the assign readings in the past. _ Two years ago!. _ "There," he put the notebook on her desk. 

She opened the notebook and searched for his notes. "Ah, Kaede!" Reiko exclaimed with disgust. "How am I supposed to understand your handwriting? They're invisible!" She flipped through more pages of the notebook, still seeing nothing but margins and blue lines. "You surely have a magical pen!" She said with the full force of sarcasm. 

_ What? How could this happen? I remember doing them! _

This is a new life, remember? 

What do you mean? 

You may be seeing the past, but not the exact scenes. That, I cannot possibly do. 

So could I change the past, if I still don't know what's gonna happen? 

It's up to you… 

"Oi!" Reiko's voice jolted him back to reality. "I was talking, and you weren't listening?" she was really exasperated! 

"Sorry," he said without any real emotion. He snatched the notebook from her and put it in his bag. "I'll just do them tonight." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

* * *

After classes ended that day, Rukawa went to the library to do the assigned readings for the project, since there are no basketball practices that day. It wasn't his first time to enter the hideout of the nutcases. He first came in two years ago for the same reason - project with Reiko. _ Yuck! I didn't know the world could contain so many books. Who would read them all, anyway? _ He went to a hidden spot in the library and made himself comfortable. He was about to open the Anatomy book, when a piece of black paper fell from it. There was a message written in white ink, saying: 

_** Oi, Rukawa! Meet me at the music room. 3:30. Sharp! Or else… **_

Three-thirty! How could this possibly happen? It's already 3:45! Now Reiko is gonna kill him for being late. He already 'failed' to do the reading earlier, and now he's gonna be late for the meeting. Great! Just great for a view of the past! 

Rukawa stood up, gathered his things and hurried out of the library, now caring even if he made too much noise in the library. 

* * *

Rukawa must be running too fast, since he could already hear his own heartbeat after only a minute of vigorous racing with time. He arrived at the music room's door a minute and a half later. He was about to push the door open when he heard the piano being played. Even though he didn't recognize the musical piece, he felt peace. He felt like every note coming from the music is caressing his mind, and his heart. He stopped and listened for a minute more, but then the playing suddenly stopped. He pushed the door slightly open, so he could see who was doing the magic. He was surprised, at first, to see Reiko sitting on the seat, which was supposed to be for the player. But he remembered that she could play the piano. How stupid of him! How could he forget? 

He stepped inside the deserted music room, not making too much noise. He was looking at Reiko, who was still unmindful of his entrance. He realized she must be preparing for another song, for her fingers were doing a sort-of exercise on the keys. Then, she started moving her fingers, and music soon filled the room. Her fingers don't look like striking the keys. They look like the fingers of a mother, caressing her child. They were gliding on each key, like it was something very precious. He moved his eyes away from her fingers and towards her face. She has her eyes closed? He was astounded by this. How could someone play the piano with so much ease and grace with her eyes closed? But then, maybe she was an expert after all. Or maybe she was just reveling in the serenity that music gives her. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He just stood there, unmoving, listening to the little angels playing with his ears. 

He stood there for so long, lost in the magic he was feeling, that he didn't realize the music had stopped. He looked up to see Reiko, who was still wearing her dazed eyes. She looked sleepier than Rukawa! 

"Hi," was all Rukawa could utter at that instant. 

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked softly. 

"All the time you were playing that piece," he said with softness that equaled her own. "What's it called?" 

"I've played it since I was a kid," she explained. "It's called 'The Sunlit Garden'." 

"It's beautiful" 

She looked deep into his eyes before she replied, "Arigatou." 

A moment of silence and awkwardness passed between them. Neither spoke nor moved, only felt. They felt the serenity offered to them by the sweet refuge of the music room. If only it could go on for eternity… 

"Reiko," Rukawa said after awhile, "a-ano… Can you play another piece?" He stared into her eyes and continued, "For me?" 

She stared back at him. She didn't know what she saw in his eyes, but her hands did the move anyway. She started playing "Anna's Song" and let herself get lost in the music… 

* * *

_ This is something I missed when I was with Reiko that one time. _

The music of "Anna's Song" was in the air. 

_ She should have played for me that time, when I asked her to. _

The tempo shifted from andante to largo. 

_ And now she did…_

And the music ended. 

* * *

A loud clap echoed in the room. It seemed to come from the doorway. Reiko turned to see who was applauding and was surprised to see who it was. Leaning on the slightly opened door was Mitsui. 

"Bravo, Reiko!" he greeted, "I didn't know you could play that well." 

Reiko smiled shyly. 

"it's true," he prodded, " you shouldn't keep this talent of yours to just a nonexistent audience." He turned to Rukawa, who was standing still the middle of the room. He gave Rukawa a hard, icy glare. 

"No," Reiko said slowly, "we were just here doing our Biology Project." She still had her eyes on the piano keys. 

"I see," Mitsui said, not entirely convinced. He still had his eyes trained on Rukawa. 

"Oh no!" Reiko exclaimed, panic suddenly evident in her eyes. "I'm supposed to be home by five, or else my brother would kill me!" She stood up and gathered her things. 

"It's not yet late," Mitsui said, trying to calm her down. "You still have enough time." He looked at his watch to confer with it. "I could walk you home, so Ryo won't get mad." 

Reiko looked up to see the sincerity in her friend's eyes, but part of her still in panic. "O-okay," Reiko replied, still unsure of what to do. She turned and started for the door, but remembered Rukawa was still inside. 

"Rukawa? Aren't you gonna go home yet?" 

"No." Rukawa said in his usual monotone. 

"Okay." She opened the door, so she could get out, "Ja ne." 

The door silently closed behind Mitsui and Reiko, leaving Rukawa alone in a darkened music room. 

* * *

_ What's happening to me? First, I admit to myself that HER music is making me feel nice. And now I get mad just because that guy interrupted our peaceful moment? _

Oh hell! I just called it a peaceful moment! Since when have I gotten such a flowery vocabulary? 

This is getting weirder and weirder every moment! I can't stand this. 

This is a part of it… 

You again? 

Yes, it's me 

You're saying this is part of something, right? Part of what? 

Part of realizing what went wrong in the past. Just hold on and enjoy yourself! I already am… 

* * *

The next morning, Rukawa woke up early and went to school after breakfast. His mother was so confused why her son was acting very differently. 

When Kaede arrived, he thought he was the first one to enter the classroom. The lights were still out, and the room eerily quiet. He stepped inside and turned on the lights. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu," a voice from behind him greeted. 

He turned around to see the owner of the familiar voice. She was reading something, which looked like a magazine. He nodded towards her and went to sit in his usual place. 

"Why are you so early?" she asked, not removing her gaze from the interesting magazine, "I thought you were always late." 

He didn't reply to her usual sarcastic remarks to him. Instead, he pulled out his notebook and handed it to her. 

"What's this?" she asked, finally giving him her full attention. She opened the notebook and studied its contents. "Ah! So Rukawa Kaede knows how to write," she gave him a listless shrug. 

_ I got it! I think I've figured out what went wrong in the past! So you have, huh? _

Yes. I should have killed her two years ago! If I could just maim her right now…! 

Ha ha. You are so childish, Kaede… 

I can't stand her! She's so irritating. 

There's no reason to be malignant. Just sit back and enjoy… 

"A 'thank you, Rukawa,' would be much more appropriate." Rukawa spat in his anger. "You're lucky I even had the time to do this trash." 

"So touchy?" Reiko gave him an aquiline smile. "I was just kidding." 

"Whatever" 

She turned her attention to his notebook. What she found was really amazing. Rukawa wrote a very detailed discussion on the circulatory and respiratory system! He even made a clear connection between the two systems! He even made tabulations of the different organs in the reproductive system and their functions! 

"I must say this is good," Reiko said after reading the notes. She should really be! This is something out of the ordinary for a Rukawa Kaede! "I see you've made a detailed discussion." She looked up at him and tried to read his usual stone expression. And as usual, nothing in there. 

"I was just making up for not doing it earlier," he replied. 

"Really?" She had on her skeptic smile, "Then you should also think about how to present this thing!" 

The last time they made the project, they shot a video, with him as the professor and her as the cameraman. He still remembered everything… even that stupid line he practiced for an hour! 

_ I don't want that thing to happen again! And I don't want to rehearse that line over and over again! Might as well dress me in a bunny costume to hide my face, instead of making me wear that same pink polo and tweety tie! _

Really, Kaede? I'd make sure that Reiko hears it… 

Ugh. Damn you! 

"So, what's on your mind?" Reiko asked inquisitively. 

The bell suddenly rang, even before Kaede could open his mouth. He didn't realize that all his classmates were already inside. The English professor stepped in and greeted the whole class. 

"Ah, Kaede!" the professor exclaimed with full emotion, "I'm so honored to have you early and awake in my class!" In God's truth, the professor looked really stupid. He almost cried his heart out, over this 'miraculous incident'. 

Kaede really didn't fall asleep that hour. Instead, he was busy trying to figure out an alternative for that stupid project. 

* * *

"So, you were really awake!" Reiko slapped his back, the usual way she did, when the bell rang, signaling the end of English period. "What were you doing? Trying to sleep with eyes wide open?" She laughed at her own vicious remark. If anything could make Reiko happy, it would be Rukawa's painful death! 

"I was thinking, idiot!" He countered. 

"Thinking of what? Your gay explorations last night?" She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed out loud. 

_ If I could just throttle her to death right now! _

You wouldn't… 

I would! 

You couldn't… 

I… 

"Or are you thinking about the reproductive system again?" Her voice jolted him out of his wonderworld. "I now understand why you made a very detailed discussion about it…" 

"Will you please shut up!?! I was thinking about how we could present the project. Not anything about the perversions you were making up!" Even though his words were filled with emotion, his voice wasn't. It sounded like the humdrum of the chain saw working its way on the tree trunk. 

"Okay," Reiko conceded. "So, do you have any suggestion?" 

"Nope," he admitted. He really tried to think hard for any alternative. But he just couldn't make anything. 

"I figured." She glanced at him for a second. "It's a good thing I have an idea." She paused to see if her partner was still all ears for her, "Maybe we could do a live performance." 

* * *

_ What?!? This is getting crazier by the moment. _

At least you're not making the video. 

Yeah. But I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself. LIVE! 

You could wear the bunny costume, so no one would notice you… 

Ahhhh. @#%$&! 

* * *

At last, classes ended for the day. Nothing could make Kaede's already rotten mood into a more lethal level. He swung the doors to the boys' locker room open and changed into his basketball uniform._ What a day! _ He pulled out a gatorade from his backpack and ran for the court. 

When he arrived at the bench, Akagi was already talking about the days' schedule. 

"Defense is one of the best things we could do to beat Ryonan," he was saying. "If we could stop Sendoh making his moves to the basket and could convert those turnovers into precious points…" Rukawa stopped listening to the captain. He heard of it before._ And I know now what to do… _ His breath was caught when he saw what was coming. Coming near them, holding hands and smiling at each other, were Reiko and Mitsui. 

_ What the hell is going on here? I didn't know that Reiko was going out with Mitsui! _

Reiko and Mitsui stopped in front of them, but they didn't realize Rukawa could see them. Reiko handed Mitsui a bottle of cold water and he whispered something to her ear. And it is he said, it definitely made her laugh. Mitsui stepped forward and into the bench, while Reiko turned and left for the gym doors. 

Rukawa felt jaw clench tighter. He'd never felt more energetic for a ball game before. 

"Kogure, go with Hanamichi and Rukawa. Mitsui and Ryota, you come with me" 

The game started intensely. Hanamichi was guarding Akagi, while Rukawa had his mind on Mitsui. During the whole course of the game, Mitsui never scored a point. Rukawa had his hands guarding him tightly, blocking his every shot and stealing the ball whenever possible. You could say Rukawa was in heat. 

_ Ppprrrrrrrttttttt….._

The whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. 

"Nice game, Rukawa," Akagi managed to greet his player. "You were practically on Mitsui's face all the time. Now, if you could do it on Sendoh…" And he left the court for the locker room. 

Everyone greeted him for his well-played game except for Mitsui, and of course, Hanamichi. 

"I could also do that!" Hanamichi drawled on, pumping his fists in the air. "That kitsune was just lucky this day!" 

As usual, Rukawa was left alone in the court. He went for shooting more hoops this time. 

* * *

_That was called JEALOUSY _

What was? (still shooting hoops) 

What you did to Mitsui. Jealousy is a bad virtue. 

NO. I was just really into the game (more shooting) 

You saw them together, and you're jealous 

Why should I? (goes for the three) 

How would I know? 

It's more like FORTITUDE (slams the dunk) 

Why? 

Befriending someone you DON'T like needs courage. (… down the baseline…) 

Then tell them that. 

… (he misses the drive) 

* * *

Nyahahaha! This is the end of chapter 2. To be continued, though. Watch out for the next chapter! It will be a sort-of diary of Rukawa! 


End file.
